Brown Eyes
by piglet2
Summary: Read to find out!


*Author's Note*: okay, how did I get myself into this?..just when I thought that I would never write again, this idea popped into my head and it wouldn't stop nagging me till I got it down..so here it is..another lame attempt on a one shot fic..it turned out to be longer than I thought=P..Oh, and here's an important thing to remember about this fic: I prefer their Japanese names and so I kept them.but as for the storyline, it's mostly based on the Chinese one except for a few minor things here and there..hope that it won't be too confusing for you all..review if you want to..ciao!=)  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story..etc..etc.  
  
*Key: "speech", 'thoughts'  
  
~~~~  
  
Brown Eyes  
  
~~~~  
  
*At the hospital ward:*  
  
Rui's POV:  
  
I looked into her big brown eyes and thought to myself how much she looked like her mother. I cradled her in my arms ever so gently, in fear that I might drop such a fragile thing. My heart raced faster as her tiny little hand wrapped around my pinky finger..that was the only thing small enough that she could grasp fully..I couldn't help but give out one of my rare smiles. It was quite obvious that I wasn't use to this type of affection and care towards another human being except for F3 and Tsukushi of course. I can't believe that I, Hanazawa Rui, the one that never cared about anyone's business would ever exert such deep emotions and feelings. I mentally laughed at myself..at how much Tsukushi has changed me over the years. Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"May I see her?"  
  
Lying on the hospital bed, exhausted from just giving birth to a healthy 7pounds 6ounces baby girl, was the love of my life.  
  
"Of course," replied the nurse.  
  
As little Asaku was taken from my arms and passed on to my wife, I couldn't help but notice the look on her face..that same look she had on her face the first day I met her at the rooftop..the determined look..one that showed her weed power and her 'never-give-up' attitude..then her facial features softened and behind the tough exterior, I could see her true self..gentleness and abundant love radiated from her once she cradled her daughter in her arms. Oh Tsukushi, how is it that your innermost emotions could be so easily read on your face? It's funny to think that until now you still find it a mystery as to how I can always read your mind!  
  
"Hey, what are you grinning about? Why is it that I can never see what's in your head and yet you can always read me like a book?"  
  
I laughed inwardly at the thought of Tsukushi having read what was exactly on my mind just now and not knowing it. But I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of realizing that she actually knows me more than anyone ever has..not even Shizuka.  
  
Once again, my thoughts were interrupted as Tsukushi continued the one sided conversation we were having..I was never much of a talker.  
  
"Thank you Hanazawa Rui."  
  
"Thank me for what?" I asked.  
  
"Thank you for marrying me..thank you for being the most wonderful husband in the world..thank you for being Asaku's father," she replied.  
  
Before I could answer, a loud crashing noise was heard from afar. A bunch of fleeing nurses ran through the hallway and I knew all too well who's thundering voice could be heard shouting from such a great distance..Tsukasa, do you have to be such an idiot?..why can't you just let Tsukushi have some peace and quiet for once?  
  
I waited at the door in order to turn them away by giving the excuse that Tsukushi needed more rest before seeing anyone. As my eyebrows furrowed together, her gentle voice preceded my mind again.  
  
"I want to see him," she said  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yes, I have to face reality sooner or later..might as well let it be sooner..anyways, Asaku hasn't met her 3 Godfathers yet.  
  
That's right. Tsukasa, Akira, Soujirou and I made a promise to each other a long time ago that our descendants would be the others' godchildren..just like how we promised that when we married, the other three would be the groomsmen.  
  
I can still remember the recent past events like it happened yesterday.  
  
*Flashback #1* (6 months ago)  
  
"Rui, please don't do this!..marriage is a life time commitment..are you sure you're even ready? I mean, what about us? Don't you still have feelings for me? To tell the truth, I really do love you Rui..I always have since we were young..it's just that I never knew how to express myself..then there was the pressure from my parents to handle the business, but I wanted to be myself..I wanted to make it on my own and prove to them that I can live a life that is just as successful and makes me happy at the same time..that's the only reason I left Taiwan, Rui. When you came after me to France, I was so happy. I know that work took up most of my time and so I ended up not cherishing your company. I thought that you were always going to be my Rui and so I didn't come after you when you left..only when I heard from Tsubaki that you and Tsukushi were going to get married that I came to my senses and realized how important you were to me. I flew back as soon as I heard the news. Please..don't marry Tsukushi, Rui....It'll be a big mistake if you do."  
  
After she said all this to me, Shizuka embraced me..but all I could think about was Tsukushi and how she was doing. Who would have known that the woman standing before me use to be the love of my life..the center of which my world circulated..and now, when she had said the words that I've always wanted to hear maybe a few years back, I end up turning her down? Who would have fathomed that I, out of all people, would be capable of ever loving another woman so deeply in this lifetime? Now I understand that my feelings for Shizuka are merely adoration and a deep liking. She brought me out of my autism and gave me life. I mean, who in their right minds wouldn't be grateful and also mistaken this feeling as love? I still care for Shizuka deeply, but not as much as I care for Tsukushi.  
  
"I'm sorry Shizuka."  
  
At my words, Shizuka released her grip slowly and turned her face towards mine. Her eyes were filled with tears and my heart automatically pained at thinking that I caused her to cry. As I wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks, I knew that I had to give her an explanation.  
  
"Shizuka, thank you for always being there for me when I needed you the most. I know that I owe you a lot and that I wouldn't be the person that I am today without you in my life. Your light brought me out of the darkness and gave me new life. In the past, what you said just now might have made me the happiest man in the world, but now it's too late. I no longer have the same feelings for you as I did before. I love Tsukushi and there's nothing stopping me from marrying her..especially now, when she needs me the most."  
  
"No!..you're not doing this for love..you're doing this because you feel obligated to take care of her. Just because Tsukasa has partial amnesia and has no feelings for Tsukushi now, it doesn't give you the right to take his place as her boyfriend, let alone her husband! For all we know, Tsukasa could end up remembering her tomorrow!..then what?! How are you going to explain to him when he realizes that his one true love has been forever taken away from him by his best friend?"  
  
There was a short silence before I replied.  
  
"*Sigh* You and I both know that Tsukasa will never remember Tsukushi again. You see how he treats her..he'd rather be with that irritating Umi girl than be with Tsukushi. I almost got into a fight with him for calling Tsukushi a poor girl that just wants me for my money. If Tsukasa really wanted to remember Tsukushi, he would have done so 2 and a half months ago after he awoke from his a coma..or even 2 months ago when his stab wound was well on it's healing process and he regained most of his memory..not now, after months have passed and Tsukushi is just beginning to start a new life without him."  
  
This final explanation ended the conversation we were having and I mentally noted that this must have been one of my longest speeches ever. As I turned around and walked away, it dawned on me that this was the first time that Shizuka watched my retreating figure rather than the other way around.  
  
'Sorry Shizuka..but if I had to choose between the person who gave me life, and the person that taught me how to live it, I'd have to choose the latter.'  
  
*Flashback #2* (still 6 months ago)  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Tsukushi stared at me with blinking eyes as big as saucers. I knew that she would be shocked and I wanted to give her a surprise, but her initial answer gave me one instead.  
  
"No.."  
  
I held my breath at her answer; but then she continued.  
  
"..I can't do this to you Rui..I've pushed you away and turned to another and yet you were still there with me the whole way..I couldn't ask for a better friend in the world. It wouldn't be fair for you to throw away your life like this. I can handle it on my own as so many other women in this world have done. You don't deserve to take on this responsibility..because it was never yours to take."  
  
As a tear rolled down Tsukushi's face, it gave me a sense of déjà vu..it was like Jing all over again, but this time it was different..this was the woman that I truly and deeply loved..she was rejecting me and not the other way around. I should have expected this answer from Tsukushi..someone that is always willing to sacrifice herself for the other person's benefit. The thing that hurt me the most was not her answer to my marriage proposal, but the fact that until now, she still doesn't realize how much I love her and am willing to sacrifice for her happiness.  
  
"Do you know that the farthest distance in the world is not separated by life and death, nor by the place?..but it's actually when I stand in front of you and you don't know that I love you."  
  
This statement caused Tsukushi to cry even more and I silently cursed myself for having such a great ability to make the women I love cry.  
  
"Rui, I don't know what to say..except..I love you too."  
  
And with this, she gave me the biggest hug ever. As I encircled my arms around her petite figure, I knew that her answer to my question earlier has been changed to a "yes".  
  
"Hmm..you aren't as thin as you were before Tsukushi. I remember the last time I hugged you, I thought that you were going to crumble into pieces in my arms," I teased.  
  
"Hmph, you know the reason for it and yet you're still making fun of me!"  
  
"Okay, okay..I'm sorry. I know it's because of the baka Tsukasa that you've been stuffing yourself at every meal," I laughed.  
  
~~~~  
  
We got married that very same week. It was a small private wedding and only Tsukushi's parents, F3, Kazuya, Yuki and Tsubaki were invited to be the witnesses. I'm sure that the news will be all over the tabloids by tomorrow anyways. My parents weren't present of course. I can already picture them taking my name out of their will if it weren't for the fact that I was their only son and they had no choice but to go along with my wishes, especially since this was the only thing that I had ever asked of them. Shizuka also couldn't make it because she was "busy" with her growing law career in France. Although I knew the real reason as to why she had refused to come, I was happy for her. She finally found a way to be herself and be independent from her family fortune. In a sense, I envy her and I know that some day, she'll be able to meet someone with the same ambitions and perspective in life as her.  
  
*At the fitting room:*  
  
Tsukasa was fumbling with his tie and getting infuriated by it.  
  
"Aiya, just let me do it!" Akira said.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to rip it," laughed Soujirou.  
  
He got a menacing look directed at him by Tsukasa and he immediately went back to whatever he was suddenly reading.  
  
"I can do it myself Akira!..let go!"  
  
As Tsukasa and Akira were in the middle of their tug of war, I came out of the changing room and walked directly towards them. As soon as I got a hold of the tie, I started to place it on Tsukasa's neck and no one tried to intervene. I don't know why, but since we were young, the 3 of them hardly ever went against me for anything. I guess I had this calming effect on everybody or maybe it was simply because it was my special day and they wanted it to be a memorable one for me.  
  
"Hey, thanks Rui. I knew that you could do it a lot better than Akira could anyways," said Tsukasa smugly.  
  
Akira simply shook his head and continued to fiddle with his hair at the full-length mirror provided especially for him.  
  
"Yeah right, you just didn't want Rui to give you the silent treatment like he did the last time you.."  
  
Soujirou was cut short when he received one of Tsukasa's death stares again and he immediately went back to whatever he was suddenly fixing on his suit.  
  
"By the way, Rui, I still don't get why you want to marry that poor Makino girl for. I mean, you can definitely do a lot better than that don't you think? How could you turn down Jing for her? She's so irritating and always trying to hang around me. She's no different than the other bimbos from Etioku."  
  
"She's a lot different," I replied.  
  
And that was enough to end the conversation before it really started because I gave Tsukasa the warning look that was only reserved for occasions that I really meant it for. It was the only thing that worked just as well as Tsukasa's glare.  
  
*At the wedding:*  
  
Before I knew it, I was at the end of the aisle watching Tsukushi walk towards me with her father. I couldn't believe this was really happening and I didn't take my eyes off her in fear that she may disappear and I wake up to find out that it was all a dream. She looked beautiful in her simple, long white gown while holding the bouquet of flowers in front of her. I had specifically chosen the bouquet of flowers with her because I wanted her to look perfect that day. The last thing I wanted is for her to worry about how she would look in the wedding dress. I remember re- assuring her that I was only teasing when I said that she wasn't as thin as before.  
  
With what seemed like an eternity, she finally placed her hand in my arm and we took our place at the front. As we took our vows and the pastor asked the guests if there were any objections, Tsukushi gave me a look that said: 'It's not too late for you to back out..you still have a chance to live your own life'.  
  
I responded by gently squeezing her hand and telepathically sending her a message that read: 'I will never regret what I'm about to do now'.  
  
As soon as the pastor said: "You may kiss the bride", I immediately took Tsukushi into my arms and kissed her more passionately than I ever have before. This was my way of showing her that I would never leave her side as long as I live and that this was just the beginning of our happy future together.  
  
The guests clapped excitedly while Kazuya could be heard bawling at the corner.  
  
When Tsukushi and I disengaged from our breath taking kiss, something caught the corner of my eyes..Tsukasa was rubbing his temples and I could have sworn that I saw a flash of recognition come across his face, but I was probably mistaken because in a second, the look was gone and Tsukasa came up to me and gave me a hug as the other F2 have already done while he gave Tsukushi one of his 'Rui's too good for you' looks.  
  
*End of flashbacks and back to the present:*  
  
I shook my head in order to concentrate on the event at hand. F3 finally arrived at the door and I was there to receive them.  
  
"Hey, what's up Rui? Congrats on the baby! Who would have thought that you would be the first to get a taste of fatherhood huh? Can't believe that our hardworking virgin girl actually..*smack*"  
  
A book flew across the room and hit Akira smack in the face.  
  
"Oww!! I didn't know that women who just gave birth can still have so much energy left..sheesh, I was just teasing ya," said Akira while rubbing the part of his face that just got hit and was starting to swell.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm surprised that you or Soujirou haven't "accidentally" produced a child yet after all this time," said Tsukushi with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Yo, did I just hear my name being mentioned?"  
  
"Yo," I replied.  
  
"So is it a girl or a boy?" asked Soujirou.  
  
"Come see for yourself," Tsukushi replied for me.  
  
As Soujirou and Akira were making goofy faces at Asaku, I couldn't help but laugh inwardly on how those two idiots can be such a kid themselves at times. Finally, a reluctant Tsukasa came in the door and I prayed to God that there wouldn't be a full blown argument again between him and Tsukushi; that's the last thing she needs right now.  
  
"Yo," he said. "All I have to say is that the baby better look like you Rui and not like pig face over there."  
  
'Ugh..I was hoping for too much'.  
  
I instinctively walked over to where F2 and Asaku were just in case I needed to protect the little one from the crossfire about to take place. Akira and Soujiro were thinking on the same lines and each covered her eyes and ears, but what I expected to happen never did which was quite surprising to say the least.  
  
Tsukushi just continued lying on her bed and she had a sad look on her face. She didn't say a word to retaliate and I could sense that even Tsukasa felt guilty for what he just said.  
  
"Hey, sor-sorry okay..you know I was just joking right?" asked Tsukasa while nervously taking small glances at her in fear that she might start crying right there and then.  
  
But Tsukushi surprised us again with what she did next. Loud laughter emerged from her throat and we found out that we had all fallen into her trap and that she wasn't really hurt by what Tsukasa said.  
  
"Hahaha..what's this?..the great Doumyouji apologizing?!..hahaha!", laughed Tsukushi. "If apologies are acceptable, then what are the police for?!" continued Tsukushi while she imitated Tsukasa's voice.  
  
Akira joined in: "You should have seen the look on your face Tsukasa..it was priceless!..hahaha!"  
  
Another book came flying across the room and hit Akira smack in the face.  
  
"Hey!! Watch the face! Is it aim for Akira's head day or what?!" wailed Akira while clutching his nose with agony.  
  
"Argh, stupid woman! If you ever try and pull something like that on me again, I'll..I'll.."  
  
Suddenly, Tsukushi's laughter died out as soon as it surfaced. "You'll what?" she asked as a more serious tone took over. "It's not like you haven't done enough already..or lack there of," she whispered to herself.  
  
This time, I knew that she was no longer joking. I decided that it was time to change the topic and interfere before she blurts something out that she'll regret later on.  
  
"Huh?" asked Tsukasa dumbly.  
  
"Anyways," I interrupted. "F3, meet your very first goddaughter," I said as I carried Asaku for everyone to see.  
  
"Tsukasa, I know that we've been having a lot of tension between us ever since you woke up from your a coma several months back..and I just want to say that I want it to end, for the sake of my daughter..I want her to be in the company of loving friends, not battling enemies."  
  
For once, Tsukasa didn't rebut and just quietly nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay, so it's settled then. How about..how about YOU be the first to carry her?" said Tsukushi with a hint of anxiousness that only I could detect.  
  
"Uhhh, are you sure about this Tsukushi?" asked Soujirou. "I mean it's Tsukasa we're talking about here. He'll probably drop her and.."  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion?!!" interrupted Tsukasa. "Someone with my siz- sense can't possibly have problems with holding such a puny thing. What could be so difficult in holding a baby anyways? Rui over here is doing just fine."  
  
"Yeah, but that's Rui; he's responsible and.."  
  
Akira was cut short when he saw the look. Instinctively, he covered his face to prevent any further assault on his now bulging nose.  
  
"That's better," said Tsukasa arrogantly. "Now pass me the little brat..I mean, baby already."  
  
I reluctantly placed Asaku gently into Tsukasa's arms and remained very close by. I don't know why, but the tune to "Rock-A-Bye-Baby" played in my head and sent shivers down my spine.  
  
As Tsukasa protectively held Asaku in low self-confidence, his eyes wandered over to the nametag on her arm. At the position he was holding the baby at, the nametag was upside down and Tsukasa being Tsukasa, he read it that way and thought it was her real name.  
  
"U..Uka--..Ukasa," he pronounced. "What kind of a girl's name is that?" Then something dawned on him. "Wait a minute, hey guys, don't you think that her name sounds a lot like mine?"  
  
If that weren't enough, he also happened to see the saturn necklace placed on her little neck just before they arrived.  
  
I began to feel a sense of foreboding. As big brown eyes looked back at identical little brown eyes, my own blue eyes hardened as I saw that look of recognition again on Tsukasa. I haven't seen that look since 6 months back after Tsukushi and I kissed at our wedding..and this time, it seems as though I wasn't the only one that noticed it. For a while, time seemed to stand still as Tsukushi anxiously stared at Tsukasa's odd behavior towards Asaku. I'm not sure if her anxiousness was a sense of hope or a sense of fear. All I know is that I felt the latter. Could what Shizuka said to me earlier on be really true?..that by marrying Tsukushi, I would be making a big mistake? Only time can tell now. I guess I was hoping for too much. I mean, what kind of a father would Tsukasa be if he couldn't recognize his own daughter?  
  
~~The End~~  
  
*Author's Note*: Ok everyone, how did you like this one-shot? I left an open ending because I wanted everyone to just imagine their own desired ending. Those who like T&T together can picture him remembering everything right there and then while those who are fans of R&T can picture Tsukasa just having a minor lapse like he did at the wedding and that is all it ever will be. Who managed to pick up the little clues I've been providing throughout the story that Asaku was actually Tsukasa's daughter and not Rui's?  
  
Here are some hints: the baby's name read backwards is very similar to Tsukasa's except without the "s" and "t" at the end, both father and daughter have identical brown eyes, the wedding was rushed because Tsukushi was already about 3months pregnant at the time (hence the focus on the bouquet she was holding to cover her tummy), how Rui teased her that she wasn't as thin as before and that it's Tsukasa's fault that she's eating so much (re: he made her pregnant before he got stabbed and had amnesia), Tsukushi's anxiousness for Tsukasa to be the first to hold their child, how Tsukushi seemed to be so against Rui marrying her and how she mentioned that he had to take on such a big responsibility and that many woman went through the same ordeal, etc. There were a few other foreshadowing tactics I used here and there..let me know if you managed to guess it right away or you were totally surprised by the ending..anyways, hope that you enjoyed the fic..please review=)  
  
PS: Just wanted to let those who are interested know that the quote stated by Rui (re: "The farthest distance in the world is me standing in front of you and you not knowing that I love you") is taken from Zai Zai aka Vic's recent interview in real life when it was asked of him what love poem could make his heart melt or something to that extent..real sweet huh?=)  
  
=sheilapiglet 


End file.
